


Bored Stiff

by astudyinfic



Series: Institutional [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Insults, M/M, Porn with some plot, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, Table Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Use of Safe Word, humiliation kink (sort of), no additional partners, other characters part of the minor plot only, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Never before had Magnus struggled to pay attention in a Downworld Cabinet meeting.But never before had Alec teased him like this during one.Certainly, he could get some relief after it was all over, right?Conference Room





	Bored Stiff

**Author's Note:**

> As always with this series, read the tags first.

In their short time together, Magnus had learned many things about Alec that made him unbelievably proud to be his lover.  The man was a fierce protector of the ones he loved, and while it sometimes got him into trouble, most of the time, Magnus could only see the good in that.  

He would always do what he thought was right.  It might take him a little while to get there but Alec would eventually find the just and moral path and follow it to its conclusion, consequences be damned.  Magnus once said Alec would blow up the very ground he stood on to make something right and his boyfriend continued to prove that day in and day out.

Alec had been raised in the most prejudiced, closed-minded society Magnus ever had the displeasure of knowing.  Everything about the way Alec was raised taught him that he was better. That he was better than the Downworlders who his people lorded over, better than the mundanes they were supposed to protect.  Even at times, better than the other Shadowhunters, simply because his last name was Lightwood. No one would have ever expected someone from a family as prestigious as his to do anything to further the rights of the Downworld.

They also would never have expected someone from a family such as his to leave their wife-to-be at the altar in order to kiss a male warlock in front of Clave officials. 

Perhaps, in the grand scheme of things Alec Lightwood did, the Downworld Cabinet meetings were far from the most shocking. Almost dull, even.

But they were groundbreaking in their own way.  Never before had anyone from the Clave been so open and forthcoming towards Downworld leaders with information that affected them all.  Alec didn’t leave a single group out. Even when the Seelies sided with Valentine and almost led to the destruction of the entire Downworld, they had a seat at the table.  

Not every group, not every leader showed up to every meeting, but they were always invited.  And Alec was always there. Sometimes with his siblings who doubled as his seconds, sometimes by himself.  But Alec Lightwood never missed a Downworld Cabinet meeting. And because of that, neither did Magnus Bane.

Weeks passed quickly in the Shadow World.  There was always some new crisis, some new disaster.   The meetings continued on and Magnus and Alec's relationship only grew stronger.  Magnus knew that eventually, Alec would ‘return the favor’ for what they did in his office a while back but he didn’t worry too much. They didn't spend much time at the Institute anymore, mostly because, with his own duties, Magnus didn't have time just to hang out unless there was a crisis.  

And if there was a crisis, neither man was really going to take the time to have kinky, wanton sex while the world was ending all around them.  

At least not if there was anything they could do about it.

If the world was going to end no matter what they did, that might be a different story.  Might as well enjoy your last few hours.

But because the world always seemed to be ending, most of the time Alec and Magnus settled for quickies in the shower before work and then long, luxurious hours in bed when the crisis of the day was finally averted.  

Which was how Magnus found himself in the situation he was, pressed against the cool tile of their shower while Alec bit at the junction between Magnus’s neck and shoulder and stroked them both to completion with his large, yet agile hands.  

"Alexander," he moaned, thrusting up into Alec's fist one last time before coming all over himself and Alec.  Alec followed a moment later, his face tucked so tight against Magnus' neck that he felt rather than heard the way his lover cried out his name during his release.  

With lazy, happy grins, the two men cleaned one another off stealing kisses and washing the evidence of their lovemaking down the drain.  Not quite as exciting as riding Alec in the library or dominating him in the office, but Magnus loved being with him in whatever capacity he could.  Handjobs in the shower were wonderful because he was with his Alexander.

Sharing a few post-orgasmic kisses, Magnus let himself drift in that warm haze that washed over him after any time spent with Alec.  His eyes were closed and he tucked his head against Alec’s neck, comforted by the strong pulse he felt there.

It also meant that he didn't see what Alec was doing until it was too late.  Not that he would have stopped him. Something hard and cold slipped over his half-hard length and Magnus opened his eyes to see the cock ring from their time in the library now firmly around his own dick even as he came down from his release.  

"Alexander?" he asked, a testament to how blissed out he was.  Normally he would have caught on a lot faster but he'd already resigned himself to a quickie in the shower being all he was going to get until they were home that evening.  "We have a meeting."

The darkening of Alec's eyes had Magnus gulping as he started to get with the party.  "I know. I just thought you might like a reminder of our time together. I know the meetings can get very boring sometimes."

Oh god.  

Oh  _ god _ .

Alec was going to make him sit through the entire Downworld Cabinet meeting with a cock ring around his length?  He was already starting to harden once more and with the ring on... Magnus didn't know whether Alec was an evil genius or the best lover he ever had.  Though they weren't mutually exclusive and he fell in love with Alec a little more. Also, Magnus reminded himself never to get on Alec's bad side because if this was what he did with people he loved, Magnus would really not like to be someone Alec hated.  

Still, he couldn't help but push his luck a little, "Really?  You are going to torture me like this  _ and _ expect me to pay attention, both as your boyfriend and as the warlock representative?"

"Like you tortured me in the library?  You should be glad I'm not tying you up.  Though I would be open to that later, I just don't think it is something either Luke or Raphael want to see."  

Magnus’ mouth dried almost instantly and his cock gave a half-hearted twitch.  He might still be exhausted but his body was giving it the best effort it could.  Not only did he have to sit through a meeting with that ring on, knowing Alec probably had all sorts of things planned for them afterward, but he had to do so with two of his closest friends in the world sitting next to him.  Two friends who would very much  _ not  _ like to know what Alec and Magnus were up to in their bedroom. 

And the Institute these days.

“This is my payback?  I suppose it will make the meeting more interesting,” Magnus eventually said, once he managed to get his wits about him once more.  If he wanted to make it through the meeting without making a fool of himself, he would need to make sure he was in control at all times.  “Not the vibrating one, though. Interesting. I thought you would want to turn it on and off at various points, just to make things worse for me.”

The moment the words passed his lips, Magnus cursed himself for giving Alec the idea, but his lover just laughed and shook his head.  “Trust me, Magnus. I have something much better planned.” He held up the little bullet vibrator they seldom used, something Alec bought in a fit of bravery when he stepped into a sex shop all on his own.  It was controlled by a remote and could be hidden deep inside Magnus, where most of the sounds would be muffled. But not all. “Now, remember, we are having this meeting with a vampire and a werewolf, both of whom will be able to hear that so you might want to spell it so it is silent.  Or not. Your choice whether you want Raphael and Luke to know.” Alec set the vibrator in Magnus’s hand. “Would you like me to put it in for you or would you like to do it? Your last bit of control before the end of the night?”

Curse him.  Curse Alec Lightwood and his damn sexy confidence and his ability to take something that was a little kinky and turn it up to eleven without Magnus even noticing.  But, if he was doing this, Magnus was going to do it all the way. Snatching the vibrator from Alec’s hand, he turned around and made a show of slowly inserting it into his own body, enjoying the soft hitch of breath from his lover.  Only when he was certain it was settled properly did he turn around and look at Alec, raising a brow in challenge.

Alec hardly reacted, just gave him one last kiss and turned off the water.  “Meeting is in fifteen minutes so if you want to do your makeup, you’d better hurry up.”  He stepped out of the shower and went to get ready, leaving Magnus standing there, shivering, wet, and hard once more.  

It was going to be a  _ long _ afternoon.

Somehow he managed a portal that didn’t send them directly back into bed (Magnus mentally patted himself on the back for that one) and they stepped out into the Institute, hand in hand as if there wasn’t anything wrong.  As if Magnus wasn’t spelled to hide any sounds or scents from a certain werewolf and vampire that would be attending today's meeting. As if he wasn’t wearing a long jacket to cover the prominent and uncomfortable bulge in his tight pants and Alec wasn’t wearing a smirk to match it.

A couple Shadowhunters Magnus barely recognized (he didn’t see why he should learn their names unless Alec told him they were important) were milling around so Alec gave him a quick kiss before reverting back to professional mode, something that never failed to make Magnus hot under the collar.  

Damn him.  

“Mr. Bane, if you would like to take your seat in the conference room, I’ll join you as soon as Mr. Santiago and Mr. Garroway have arrived.  I don’t know if we will have a Seelie representative today or not.” Magnus certainly hoped not. Meliorn might claim to be a man of few words but he always managed to talk Alec’s ear off after every meeting and today?  Today, Magnus needed everyone in and out as soon as possible.

He gave a quick nod and went to take his seat in the now familiar room. While it would be rude to sit while the others were entering, Magnus thought it might be more polite than standing up and making it known how hard he was, particularly when it seemed like nothing was going on to cause this.  The anticipation of the vibrator going off and that damned ring were causing it but neither of them would be obvious to an untrained eye. He knew Alec had the remote in his pocket, only waiting for the right moment to make him squirm. 

Luke and Raphael entered together and Alec followed behind, closing the doors once they were all inside.  No Seelies today. That was for the best. Magnus hadn’t forgiven the Queen yet and if this little game of Alec’s went terribly wrong, he would prefer only Luke and Raphael be witnesses to his humiliation.  Meliorn was an insatiable gossip and it would be all over the Downworld before he even got back to Brooklyn if Meliorn found out.

Alec took his seat directly opposite Magnus and he was already biting back a moan just from the look in Alec's eyes.  He knew how hard Magnus was, how much he wanted to just skip this meeting altogether and he was enjoying this. A lot.  

Magnus realized he'd probably brought this on himself, but right now it felt like Alec was being even crueler than necessary.  

"Thank you, gentlemen, for gathering here.  I know it can be hard to get everyone together but I am so glad that you made the effort.  Who knows when we will get a chance to come together again with things as they are in the Shadow World right now."  As he spoke, Alec flicked on the vibrator drawing a low groan from Magnus’s throat.

Damn him.  

Damn Alexander Lightwood, and his perfect mouth, and his evil mind, and his clever wordplay.  While Magnus would have preferred for him to use that sharp tongue on something other than bad innuendos.  At least Magnus could attribute his groan to Alec’s bad joke and not the fact that the vibrator was hitting him just right inside.

Luke snickered and looked between the two men, but let it go for now.  Magnus couldn't blame him. This was probably not something neither Luke nor Raphael wanted to know about.  And Raphael just rolled his eyes. 

"Mr. Lightwood, as usual, a pleasure.  I do hope we haven’t interrupted anything."  Magnus narrowed his eyes and Alec smirked. 

Shaking his head, Alec pulled out the files he wished to discuss in the meeting.  "Not at all. This meeting is my highest priority. We have several items on the agenda for today, so we should probably get started."  

Magnus continued to glare, shifting as best he could to get any sort of relief in his pants.  But each movement only threatened to draw an obscene moan from his lips. His whole body tingled with pleasure and Magnus briefly worried that his magic might flare out in response to everything else having to be held deep inside.  And with the pile of folders in front of Alec not getting smaller, Magnus was about to scream. 

After a few topics were covered, Alec mercifully turned the vibrator off, giving Magnus some relief but not in the form that he wished.  

One by one, they covered every point on Alec’s agenda, slower and more thoroughly than Magnus thought necessary but he couldn't say anything, not without acting strange enough to draw the suspicions of his other Downworld leaders. Throughout the meeting, the vibrator went on and off.  On and off. With no rhyme or reason, simply when Alec felt like hitting that one little button. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Alec closed the meeting and Magnus nearly sobbed from relief.  Not that he thought Alec was going to let him finish any time soon but at least he wouldn't have to hide his reactions or desires anymore.  He looked forward to getting back to the loft, lying down and getting a hand or two on Alexander. 

"Magnus, always a pleasure," Luke said, standing and offering Magnus his hand.  Knowing it would be rude not to shake it, Magnus stood as well, praying to whatever god might listen that Luke didn't see the fact that his pants were far too tight at this moment to even know what they talked about for the last hour and a half.  

He arranged his features into something resembling a smile and nodded, “Likewise, Luke.  I was thinking about taking Alec to the Jade Wolf this weekend. Maybe we will see you there.”  If he didn’t attempt some form of small talk, they would all know something was very wrong with him.  Maybe not what, but that there was indeed a problem. 

An hour and a half he'd been left on edge.  Magnus was going to kill Alec or fuck him and he really didn't know which it would be.  

Yes, actually.  Yes, he did. 

Raphael gave him a knowing look and Magnus did his best not to glare at him.  Fairly confident his face held a passive look, Raphael only snorted and shook his hand before walking away.  Magnus knew his spell was strong enough to keep any sign other than the tightness in his pants from being obvious, even with two men with enhanced senses right there in the room with him.  The pants or his strained smile might have given him away though, considering the way Raphael smirked at him. 

"Ungrateful children," Magnus muttered under his breath, knowing both Raphael and Luke could hear him.  Raphael glared over his shoulder while Luke laughed, following the vampire out the door. 

And then there were two.  

"I think that went well," Alec said, and if he was going for conversational, he missed it by a mile.  The smirk tugging at his lips more than told Magnus what he was thinking. "Once I get that report written up for the Clave regarding the meeting, then we can go home.  Or would you like dinner? We haven't been to Marrakech lately."

The vibrator currently turned off was something to be thankful for but Magnus could still feel it inside him, as well as the ring making things much harder than normal.  He squirmed a little, waiting for Alec to realize that he was still on edge. Alec knew, of course, since he was the one who made him so turned on in the first place and then left him there like the cruel and evil man he was.  

Magnus' opinion of Shadowhunters had been improving as of late but Alec was pulling them right back into the 'should not be trusted' category of people in Magnus's mind.  He loved Alec and his devious mind, but right now, Magnus was pretty much cursing his name. “Alexander,” he whined, hating the way it sounded but too far gone at that point to worry too much.

Alec raised a brow, “Is there a problem?  I thought you liked Marrakech? I mean, Tokyo would be great too.  Seoul, maybe?”

“I don’t want dinner,” Magnus ground out, take long, shaky breaths to remain calm enough to have an actual conversation.  “I want your body pressed against mine and I want this ring off of me and this vibrator out of me so we can both get the release that I know you want as well.”

His eyes went wide as Alec stepped forward, standing so close his body heat permeated Magnus’s own clothes and flicked the vibrator back on. He took Magnus’s chin in his hand and forced him to look up at him.  The dominant move had Magnus’s knees weak and it took all the strength he had not to shrink away from the power in his lover’s eyes. “How do you know what I want, Magnus? Can you read my mind?”

Trying to shake his head, Alec held him firm, tsking lightly, “Use your words, warlock, or you won’t get what you want.”  

Magnus’s eyes flashed and he licked his lips.  He’d never liked being referred to by his race before but something about it coming from Alexander, his beloved boyfriend and one of the people he trusted most in the world made it almost...sexy.  He could see the worry starting to overtake Alec and so he hurried to answer before Alec could get the wrong idea. “I can’t read your mind, sir. It was just a guess.” Alec raised a brow and Magnus nodded almost imperceptibly, hoping to reassure him.  

Seeming appeased, Alec smirked.  “So you assume that you know what the Head of the Institute is thinking?  What gives you that right?”

_ Because I love you and also because I know how you sound when I have my lips around your cock,  _ didn’t seem like the correct answer in this situation but with the vibrator still going, the cock ring still driving him mad and that powerful grip on his chin holding him in place, Magnus couldn’t have come up with the right answer at that moment if he tired.  

“Cat got your tongue?” Alec teased and Magnus swallowed heavily, knowing that he would be punished for not answering Alec’s question.  “I guess we’ll have to find some way to loosen your lips then, won’t we?” 

It appeared that smiling in triumph was not the correct response because Alec’s gaze hardened and he shook his head.  “No, on second thought, you might enjoy that too much. I need you to know that insolence will not be rewarded. Failure to respond to my questions will result in punishment, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Lightwood.”  Magnus bit down on his lip to stop himself from grinning at the noticeable movement in his lover’s hips, subconsciously pushing forward towards Magnus.  Why their titles got them both hot and bothered, he would never know. But sex didn’t have to be logical, so Magnus didn’t pay it much thought. 

Alec hummed, releasing Magnus’s face and stepping back, leaving him feeling cold, even while fully dressed in the middle of the warm Institute conference room.  Alec's gaze was a tangible presence on his skin, and Magnus resisted the urge to ask if he saw something he liked. Alec was in charge right now, not Magnus and he didn't want to make this go one any longer than it had to. 

Well, he did.  

But he didn't.

It would really help his thinking if he could just come already. 

"So, what am I going to do with you?  The other representatives on this council are always so polite and receptive and then there is you, who seems to think that sass and back talk at the way to get what you want.  And we can't have that, Mr. Bane. It doesn't set a good example for the rest of the Shadow World, don't you think?"

"No sir," Magnus replied instantly, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from grinning broader.  "I think it would be best for you to make an example of me. It would stop future descent if we knew the sort of trouble we would be in if we displeased you."

It was an interesting turn of play, Magnus thought, with as clear a mind as he could manage considering the circumstances.  The last time they played at the Institute, Magnus took control, punishing the "Clave" through Alec. Now, Alec was almost punishing the “Downworld” through Magnus.  And while under any other circumstance, Magnus would have a lot to say about the Clave exerting any extra power over a Downworlder, right now, Magnus really wanted to just drop to his knees and please the Head of Institute as best he could.  

Judging by Alec's lips - worked over by his own teeth and swollen deliciously - and the wide, lust blown hazel eyes Magnus loved so much, he knew he wasn't the only one hoping that was the exact turn of events they were about to experience. 

Still, they’d been playing this game long enough for Magnus to know the part he was to play, and that it would be well worth the current frustration he was dealing with.  So he kept his eyes down and waited for his next instruction. The silence dragged on, only Magnus’s ragged breathing and Alec’s slightly heavier exhales echoing through the room. Outside the doors, the hustle and bustle of daily Institute life carried on, unaware of what their Head was doing in the conference room.  

A soft hum almost had Magnus looking up at Alec but he managed to keep his eyes down while waiting for his lover to explain himself.  “Clothes off, High Warlock. And no magic. You rely on that far too much.” Magnus could barely restrain a moan when he realized at least some of the pressure on his straining dick was about to be relieved.  He would in no way be satisfied but at least it would give him a little room to breathe while Alec toyed with him. 

“Yes, sir,” he said loud enough that Alec could hear it.  His hands went to his buttons and slowly popped them open, one at a time.  If Alec wanted him to do this without magic than Magnus fully intended to take as much time as he could.  

When his shirt hung open, smooth tan skin exposed to the cool air of the Institute, Magnus started to slip it off when strong hands stopped him.  “You are taking too long. They will be back for the next meeting before you are done.” Magnus didn’t raise a brow at that, though it was a near thing.  Alec wasn’t typically prone to hyperbole but Magnus rather doubted it would take him the two weeks between cabinet meetings to get his clothing off. Considering how on edge he was already, waiting even another hour might be enough to send him into a state of madness. 

Alec’s hands slid under his shirt, brushing his nipples with calloused fingers as they slid up to his shoulders and down his arms, pulling the shirt off with it.  “Are all Downworlders as pretty as you?” Alec murmured, still very much in character but Magnus could see his warm, loving husband under the cold hard exterior he was trying to portray.  “Maybe I will need to try a few others, just to get a taste.”

It took a lot for Magnus or Alec to break a scene and there was always a pattern to it; safe word, conversation, and then back into it.  But that particular line had something snapping inside Magnus’s head and he blurted out “apple” without having even thinking about it. The moment the safe word left his lips, Magnus pulled Alec in for a bruising kiss, his boyfriend letting out a huff of surprise before melting into it. Damn the need for conversation, Magnus needed a more physical reassurance at that moment first. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked when they pulled back, Magnus’s hands still tight in his shirt and his eyes golden and wild as they bored into Alec’s own.  “What did I say so I won’t do it again?”

Magnus shook his head, “It was...  I don’t like the idea of you with other people.  Even if we are just playing. And normally you know I am happy with everything we do but even insinuating you might sleep with someone else...”  He cast his eyes down once more, this time out of embarrassment, even though he knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. They’d both broken character before and they would do it again and Alec would much rather have him happy and whole then continuing on while he was suffering inside.  But something about that admission seemed more private than anything they’d been sharing in this room, or any other.

Alec gave him a nod and his hand covered Magnus’s cheek, guiding him in for another kiss.  “I promise, I won’t use that again. It slipped out without me thinking about it and I didn’t even consider how much it might affect you.”  Magnus leaned his head into Alec’s hand and closed his eyes, waiting for his heart to calm a little. It was impossible to do that completely with that vibrator pressing against his prostate, but he did his best.  “I know it wasn’t an issue that you thought I would actually do that but, I just want to say, Magnus, you know I would never cheat on you. Or even look at someone else. You’re it for me. Now and forever. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“I know, darling.  I know. And I trust you with my life. That wasn’t the issue.  But the thought of a werewolf or a Seelie getting their hands on you?  You’re mine. I don’t ever want to share you, or even think about having to share you.”  Magnus Bane had never been a possessive person before and he was almost embarrassed to admit that he felt it now, but they promised they would never lie to one another.  

They traded kisses for several minutes, Alec’s hand grazing down Magnus’s side.  “Are you feeling better now?” he asked. 

Magnus nodded, his mind back to the point at hand and not jumping to the worst possible conclusion.  “I am. So, if you want to continue...” Magnus let his sentence hang in the air between them, letting Alec make a decision.  Sitting back against the table, Magnus looked up at him through his lashes, playing as coy as he could manage. 

Alec licked his lips and took a step back.  Magnus mourned the loss of heat from his lover but he knew that whatever it was that Alec had planned would be well worth it.  “So, High Warlock, you never answered what I should do with you.” Alec pretended to consider it. “Well, you never did finish stripping.  Take everything off now and let me look at you.”

Unlike last time when Magnus went to slow and ended up getting distracted, Magnus pulled off his pants almost immediately.  Alec smirked when Magnus’s cock sprang free, unencumbered by any underwear. “Hmm, it’s almost like you wanted this to happen.  Did you think about this? Think about getting fucked by the Head of the Institute. Were you thinking about it during the meeting?  Thinking about how good my cock would feel inside you. Thinking how much you want to bend over and let me do whatever I want with you.”

Magnus knew these weren’t questions he was supposed to answer, so he removed the rest of his clothes and stood there silently, letting Alec appraise him.  “You look good. I’ll give you that. And I look forward to using you for my own pleasure.” Magnus’s cock betrayed him and twitched in interest at that. His keen eyesight what it was, Alec saw that.  “You are such a slut, aren’t you? You like getting used and fucked and looked at like you are something to be possessed. And you are. You are mine now and no one else will ever touch you.” Alec’s fingers lifted Magnus’s chin and when their eyes met, the question was clear.  

Magnus nodded, quite okay with that particular line.  

To this day, the change in Alec since they met amazed Magnus.  Not that he disliked who he was before. He fell in love with the quiet, slightly insecure man he met all those years ago.  But as their relationship became more sound, as they grew confident in their roles in each other's lives, Magnus watched Alec blossom.  

He carried himself with his head held high.  He made no apologies for who he was or who he loved.  He was the leader and the man that Magnus and Alec's family always knew he could be.  The Clave could try and push him back into line but Alec knew who he was now and what he stood for and he didn't let himself be pushed around anymore.

And in the bedroom (office, kitchen, etcetera), the change was even more dramatic.  From the moment he arrived at Magnus's loft, ready to take things to the next level, Alec never showed any hesitation.  He asked for guidance when needed but it seemed that at least in this circumstance, he trusted his own instincts. 

Magnus was forever grateful for it.  Because Alec pushed every button Magnus had and found several he never knew about.  And this right here? Being dominated and pushed around and even insulted? That was not something Magnus ever thought he would enjoy.  But here they were and he couldn't help but marvel at what Alec brought out in him. 

He doubted that he would have felt this comfortable with this with any other lover but with Alec, Magnus knew he was safe, no matter what they were doing.  He could relax and let Alec dictate what they did and how. Just as Alec did the same when Magnus was in charge. 

He stood there, eyes locked on Alec's, thinking about just how lucky he was to have found someone like Alec.  And it seemed his boyfriend felt the same way because for a moment he leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling back with a bashful smile before Magnus saw the hard determination fall over Alec's eyes once more.  

"I want you on the table.  Flat on your back, hands at your sides.  You will stay there and watch what I do but if you move, this is over and I will leave you here, hard and wanting.  Do you understand?"

Giving a quick nod, Magnus hurried to comply, laying back on the table just as Alec requested.  He didn't know where this was going but he knew he could contain himself long enough to get whatever payout Alec had in mind.  Even if he had to magically bind his wrists to the table to make sure he did what was asked. 

Magnus couldn't imagine how obscene they looked right now.  Alec, standing there still in his suit from the meeting. The bulge in his pants was the only indication that he was affected at all by what they were doing.  Magnus, on the other hand, was spread out on the table where they discussed the very future of their world. His cock - hard and aching - jutted out from his body, desperate for the attention it wasn't getting.  

Alec slid his suit jacket off, laying it over the back of the chair.  "I like seeing you like this. I can see everything that is mine for the taking.”   Alec circled the table, looking very much like a predator stalking his prey. Magnus heard rather than saw the buttons on his shirt being flicked open one by one.  "I have so many ideas of what I could do with you, what we could do together, but most of them will have to wait for another day. Someday, I'll summon you to my office and we will do this again.  And again. And again. Until I'm certain the High Warlock knows his place with regards to the Head of the Institute.”

If he wasn't hard and needy, Magnus might have smiled at that.  Because he knew exactly where he stood with Alec, present situation aside.  

Alec came back around so Magnus could see him once more and pulled his shirt off, exposing that rune covered chest to Magnus's hungry gaze.  Next came the belt, dropped unceremoniously to the floor. "I'm going to take you as mine tonight. And you won't complain about it, will you?  Because you know your punishment for complaining would be so much worse than what I am going to do." Alec dragged his fingers up the inside of Magnus's leg, the first real touch he'd had since they left the loft and Magnus wondered if he could come just from that.

Magnus kept his eyes locked on Alec's and despite the hardness of the role he played, Magnus could see the love behind them and it helped him relax even more.  Alec had him. Alec would take care of him. Even if right now he was teasing him to within an inch of his life. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" Alec asked, never breaking the eye contact.  

A direct question and one Magnus knew demanded an answer.  An answer he knew without even thinking. "Fuck me. Please, Al.. Mr. Lightwood.  Please, I need it."

Alec smirked, as if the answer was funny, not at all the way Magnus expected him to react.  This was an interesting twist and he wondered just what his lover was up to, though he hoped whatever it was happened as soon as possible.  "That is exactly what I expected you to say," he grinned, leaning over Magnus where he lay on the table. "So predictable, Mr. Bane. Perhaps you have become boring if even I know what you want before you even say it."  Magnus swallowed and kept his eyes on Alec, waiting to see where this was going. "And since that was what you asked for, it is the very thing you aren't going to get." 

As if on cue, the vibrator flicked back on and Magnus thrust his hips in the air, partly in surprise and partly in search of friction that would not come.  He didn't say anything but a soft sob fell from his lips at the thought that the thing he wanted more than anything right now wasn't going to be his. Alec wasn't normally that cruel. 

While Magnus did his best to stop writhing on the table, Alec stepped out of his pants and boxers, standing completely bare in front of Magnus.  He wanted to reach out and touch him, to take his length in his hand, in his mouth, in his body. But he couldn't. He'd been ordered to keep his hands at his sides and that was exactly what he was going to do, even if it pained him do it.  

Squeezing his eyes shut to try and gain some control, Magnus could hear Alec moving around but didn't open them until he felt something on either side of his hips.  His eyes went wide when he saw Alec straddling him and his cock twitched once more. 

Alec reached behind himself and with a small contortion, pulled a butt plug from his own body.  "You weren't the only one who wanted this today," he said, a note of pride in his voice. "Now, High Warlock, you are going to lie there and keep your hands to yourself while I fuck myself on your dick.  How does that sound?"

There weren't enough words in all the languages Magnus knew to convey just how much he liked that idea.  It was like the library all over again and when their eyes met, Magnus knew Alec was thinking the same thing.  Oh, so he was getting revenge for two different instances. Sneaky, beautiful Shadowhunter.

"Yes," he finally breathed out, feeling that conveyed everything he wanted to say in the most concise way possible.  

Alec held out his hand.  "Lube." Snapping his fingers, the slick liquid appeared on Alec's hand and he made quick work of stroking over Magnus a few times before settling himself over Magnus's length.  "You belong to me. Never forget that," he breathed out before sinking down and taking Magnus into his body.

That tight heat gripped him like a vice and Magnus distantly worried that Alec wasn't prepared enough for him.  But judging by the blissed-out expression on his lover's face, he thought that it was enough for his Alexander and didn't question it.  

Alec settled one hand on Magnus's chest and took several long, deep breaths to relax his body around Magnus before he started to move.  It was everything Magnus could do not to thrust up into Alec's welcoming body but he knew his lover and knew he needed a moment before they really began to move. 

His hands itched to grip Alec's hips, to hold him in place while Alec rode him but Alec would certainly punish him were he to break one of the rules Alec laid down for the afternoon.  Instead, he pushed his palms against the hard wood of the table and took his own slow breaths while he waited for Alec to be ready. 

Finally, Alec lifted up, almost letting Magnus slip from his body entirely before slamming back down, drawing moans of pleasure from both men.  He set a grueling pace, never letting Magnus get too comfortable with any cadence before switching it up again. It was breathtaking, watching Alec find his own pleasure with Magnus's body.  His head thrown back, body taut like the string on his bow, Magnus truly didn't think anyone could ever look as beautiful as Alec Lightwood in the throes of passion. To know he was the only one to see him like this was a heady thing.

At some point, Alec seemed to have forgotten everything but the fact that the two of them were together as his words switched from sharp and cold, the tone of a Head of Institute talking to someone far below his level, to the soft and warm voice of a man desperately in love with the person he was with.  “Magnus,” Alec breathed, looking down at him with such love and fondness that Magnus almost had to look away lest it became too much for him. “Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.” His name fell like a litany from Alec’s lips as if it were the holiest, most sacred thing in Alec’s world.

“Alexander,” he said in return, hoping that it was alright.  Alec might not even have realized he was breaking character but when Alec smiled at him, Magnus knew that the scene was well and truly over.  One of Alec’s hand found Magnus’s and the other braced himself on one side of Magnus’s head as he leaned down to kiss him. Their lips and tongues moved together with their bodies and if it wasn’t for the unyielding solidity of the table underneath him, it could just be another night in their bed, physically showing each other the love they shared.  

“Touch me?”  Magnus didn’t need to be asked a second time, wrapping his free hand around Alec’s length, stroking him in time with Alec’s own thrusts.  His own orgasm was approaching quickly, Alec’s body pulling it from him with every movement of his lover’s hips.

A twist of his hand on every upstroke, just the way he knew Alec liked it, Magnus watched the man he loved fall apart above him.  Nothing remained of the scene Alec had created for them, replaced with nothing but love and affection and a desire to bring each other to the heights of pleasure.  Together. There might be sometimes where Magnus would complain about not being able to finish what they started, but right now, this was all he needed. 

With a few stuttered rolls of his hips, Magnus thrust deep up into Alec, spilling himself inside his lover.  He forced his eyes to stay open as Alec came, painting Magnus’s chest with strips of white before collapsing forward, forehead to forehead as they caught their breath.  

When Alec finally opened his eyes, Magnus grinned brightly at him.  “Alright, that was fun,” he admitted, even if it hadn’t gone exactly according to Alec’s plan.  Without even knowing the plan, Magnus understood that because he understood his lover. 

“It was,” Alec agreed, pressing a light kiss to Magnus’s lips before climbing off him, letting Magnus slip from his body.  “Are you okay? Need anything?”

“I’m just fine, darling.”  Magnus couldn’t specifically remember the last time either of them had to use a safe word so he understood why Alec was worried but they’d taken care of the issue and he had no complaints.  “Relax, Alexander. I enjoyed it.” He sat up and with a snap of his fingers cleaned them both. 

Alec found Magnus’s clothes and handed them over before grabbing his own to get dressed.  “So, now we’re even, right?”

With a sly grin, Magnus shrugged.  “I don’t know, darling. That’s only four rooms.  By my count, we’re just getting started.”

By the smile on Alec’s face, Magnus didn’t think that upset him much at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com). Or twitter at [astudyinfic](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic).


End file.
